


You

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're lucky that you like you, otherwise you'd hate you.





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash, a celebration of... fic. Of some description. Alternative quality fic.

You’re lucky that you like you, because otherwise you’d hate you.

You are so frustrating. You find it annoying how you is so much like you, except better. You are stronger than you and faster than you and can deal with tag-sets more adroitly than you. And yet, you cannot bring yourself to hate you. 

Because you and you have so much in common. You may be precisely engineered to piss you off, but at the same time, know one knows you like you. And so you know, as much as you can be an asshole, you have to admit you are pretty cool.

Blep.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this. However, you asked for this, Shadow. YOU ASKED FOR THIS.
> 
> And after posting, I realize that Shadow _wasn't_ the person who specifically requested a fic whose wordcount was divisible by 5. The blep was filler to pad out the length to match the request, but as the request is not the same, please disregard.


End file.
